The long term goal of this work is to identify and characterize P. falciparum erythrocytic stage parasite antigens that are capable of stimulating parasite-inhibitory antibodies. Antigens identified by mouse and human parasite-inhibitory monoclonal antibodies and by monospecific polyclonal antibodies will be used to initially identify parasite antigens. The cloned P. falciparum genetic information (cDNA gDNA) that codes for the antigens of interest will be sequenced to define the antigens structure and to study, if appropriate, the production, regulation and function of an antigen. Appropriate antigens will be produced by cloned genetic information and purified by affinity chromatography techniques. They will be used to immunize Aotus trivergatus monkeys. Those antigens providing a protective-immune response in monkeys will be further examined to define the optimal immunogen for possible use in a vaccine trial that would eventually be conducted in humans.